Fighting For Love
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Orochimaru plans an attack on the leaf but gets more than he bargains for when he comes across an old flame. Gai is vulnerable and Orochimaru is horny.


Hina: first time writing yaoi -.-

Sora: umm y r u writing that? I thought u hated yaoi??

Hina: I do...one of my friends challenged me to write yaoi..

Sora: o...k?

Hina: but on the plus side: she has to write a story I gave her too ^^

Sora: isn't that also yaoi?

Hina: yea..but it has sasuke!! she'll burn wen she writes it ^^

Sora: ur a sadist...

Hina: I kno..but im not rly good at it -.-...ONTO THE STORY XD

* * *

The plan seemed perfect; catch Konoha off guard, kill the hokage, and do it all before lunch time. Orochimaru transformed to look like the kazekage and got into the carriage. As he arrived to the village, he noticed a very familiar chakra signature. '_Kabuto_' he thought, flushing a bit. Then his pants felt a little tighter then they should be.

After briefing Kabuto on what he was supposed to do, he walked to the Kage Seats. He sat unmoving for two very boring matches. His plan would've been executed sooner, but him and his big mouth had to suggest that the wait for Sasuke. What an idiot he was. He sat straight up when he arrived.

Then he gave Kabuto the sign to activate the genjutsu. To his displeasure, the jounin and a few genin were unaffected. '_Oh well, can't please everyone._' he thought to himself.

* * *

Then without anyone noticing, he created a Full Clone. It's like a shadow clone only it can eat, bleed, and live as a regular human. The only flaw: it disappears when a forbidden jutsu attacks it. He left the clone there and he took off to take out the remaining ninja.

Kakashi and Gai fought off all sand and sound ninja that came their way. "Gai look! Someone's with the hokage!" Kakashi exclaimed. Gai looked at him then at the hokage. His eyes visibly widened at the site of Orochimaru holding a kunai up to the hokage's throat.

"Kakashi! We have to help him!" Kakashi found no signs of the ANBU black ops, or any type of help for that matter. He sighed and got ready to jump. Just as they were about to save the day, a slithering voice stopped them. "You think you can stop my clone and my minions all by yourself? Well, let's see how you do against the real me." Orochimaru said while coming out of the ground.

Kakashi and Gai got into their fighting positions. Kakashi jumped into the air to get him from above and Gai put his arms and legs around Orochimaru's waist and torso. Orochimaru got aroused by the position he was in. He quickly formed seals to take him, and Gai, to a privet room. Leaving poor Kakashi by himself.

(**WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD!**)

Orochimaru shoved Gai off of his back and onto the bed behind him. Giving out a grunt and a thump to show that he land, he turned around to face the scared eyes of his enemy. '_Why not,_' he thought, '_I've got nothing to lose._' Then he grabbed a kunai and started to tear open the spandex suit. Blushing like mad, he cursed himself not wearing underwear that day. But Gai's misfortune was heaven Orochimaru. He loved to see his prey squirm, and at this time, Gai was his prey.

Only bits and pieces of the spandex remained on Gai, which greatly annoyed the hell out of Orochimaru. Putting to the back of his mind, he came down roughly on Gai's mouth. He rubbed his tongue on Gai's bottom lip, begging for entry, he refused, Orochimaru bit Gai's lip to make it open. His plan worked and he shoved his tongue into Gai's warm mouth. It tasted like mint mixed in with the variety of spices in curry. Orochimaru's hand traveled to the piece of clothing that covered Gai's hard erection. He removed that piece that was annoying him so much, and started giving him a hand job.

Orochimaru broke away from the kiss to let Gai breathe. "O-Orochimaru..w-what are you doing to me?" Gai asked in between breaths. His question was left unanswered as Orochimaru began to undress. Without a second thought, he drove his length right into Gai, earning him a cry of pain. Gai was breathing erratically, finally Orochimaru mumbled some advice. "Breath with the rhythm of the thrusts. It'll hurt less." Gai stared at him in surprise. Orochimaru gave HIM advice. Not wanting to disobey him, he started breathing with the rhythm. He was right: it did hurt less. The time flew and finally Orochimaru released all over Gai's ass.

Both men lie on the bed breathing heavily. Gai was bawling now, having lost his virginity to an enemy of Konoha. Orochimaru wiped away a tear and whispered in his ear. "I'll be back, don't go seeing anyone else now." then he disappeared. As the events replayed in his head over and over again, he noticed that all that happened that day was the weirdest day in his life. But it was the best.

* * *

Hina: that's all i'll be able to do .

Sora: Hina? U ok?

Hina: yea...i hope nene-chan is happy I tried doing yaoi..NO MORE NENE-CHAN!!!! DX

Sora: o...k....well review if u ike ^^;


End file.
